


Possessed

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Logan's mind is never his own.





	

Possessed

Logan huffed slightly as he nestled into his bed. He snuffled into the pillow only to freeze. His ears were picking something up. The whine of a machine.

Jumping out of bed, he silently slipped down the hall towards the professor’s room. Nose twitching, he knocked lightly.

“Chuck? You okay?”

The door opened, revealing the pleasantly placid face of the professor. “Logan! Good evening. What’s the matter?”

“Thought I heard something, like a machine. Everything okay?”

“Everything is perfect, Logan. Come in, I was just making some tea. Care to join me? I think I might have a mission that would interest you.”

Logan shrugged. “Can’t sleep anyway. Sure.” He followed the man into the room, closing the door behind him.

Charles watched Logan sit down before pouring the tea. You heard a machine, you say?”

“Yeah, a whine of something starting up, from your room. Guess my nerves a still jittery from that alternate universe filled with killer bots.” He looked around carefully. “Maybe it’s something else though…something outside…”

“There is nothing there, Logan.” The big mutant sat back down docilely. Charles smiled. “Drink your tea, Logan.”

Logan started drinking his tea. The telepath sighed. “Time paradox. Conundrum. Scientists and philosophers still don’t know completely how time works Before you went back in time, I felt nothing. After, I felt a strong desire. It didn’t make sense. But then I made a discovery. It is from my past self. These memories and feelings are from my younger self.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Get out of my head, Charles.”

“I can’t, Logan. My self-control can only go so far.” Charles moved his chair closer. “If you had not gone back in time, I would not be seeing you the way I am now.”

“ _You_ sent me back.” The teacup started shaking as Logan fought the professor’s control. “Get OUT of my HEAD!”

“Be silent, Logan.” Logan went silent, still shaking in anger. Betrayal hurt deep. This man used to be his mentor.

Chuck sighed. “I _need_ this, Logan. Forgive me.” He moved out of the way of the desk and pulled out a controller. “It’s amazing how much technology has advanced in only two decades.”

Logan tensed, and then, he was blacking out. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the younger Charles smiling at him, lying on a bed beside him.

“Did he say why he sent you back?” He raised an eyebrow. “I’m assuming it was me who did this.”

“Yeah. Your backstabbing old self sent me back, without my okay too.” Logan growled and looked around and then nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand slide up his bare torso.

“But he didn’t explain?”

“No. he said a lot of shit about desire and time paradoxes.” Logan tried to pull away from the wandering hand, but Chuck shook his head. Logan felt a sudden wish to stay exactly where he was. Shaking his head sharply, Logan growled at the psychic.

Charles chuckled. “Oh Logan, your mind is so strong.” He stretched out his other hand to feel Logan’s shoulder. “Just like the rest of you.”

Beginning to feel slightly panicky, Logan tried to change the subject. “Where is everyone?”

Chuck moved forward along the bed quietly, pulling himself over via his arms. “You’re missing right now. Hank is out of town looking for you. You and I are the only ones in the house.” Chuck moved even closer, pressing his body up against Logan’s. “Kiss me.”

Logan tried to delay. “Didn’t know you swung this way.”

“Bisexual actually.” The younger ma smiled. “Kiss me, Logan.”

Even if he knew that Charles was controlling him, Logan still felt the need to obey. “Don’t do this.” Logan stared at Chuck. “Chuck, don’t do this. You don’t want to do this.”

Chuck smiled. “Actually, there is nothing I want more right now. **Kiss me _._** ”

Logan obeyed, slipping his hands around the other man’s waist and kissing him like he actually wanted to. “I’m gonna kill you.” They parted breath. Logan wanted to pull out his claws and skewer Xavier.

“You don’t want to.” Chuck murmured before moving back in for another kiss.

“I…” Logan tried to fight Chuck’s voice in his head. “I…” He groaned and then stiffened when he felt his pants unzip. Chuck started kissing the man’s throat while his hands worked on Logan.

Logan watched as the telepath’s other hand slipped up to press his temple. Chuck’s eyes pierced his own. “You want to have sex with me.” The psychic pushed Logan’s pants down, still kissing him and pressing into his mind.

“…I…” Logan hissed when Chuck started moving his hand. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. He shook his head and then groaned.

**_“You want to have sex with me.”_** Charles’ voice curled around his head.

“…yes…I want you…” Logan exhaled and gave up.

Charles smiled. “Then go ahead.”

~present time~

Logan woke up slumped in Charles’ office couch. The wheelchair bound professor moved over to him. “You fell asleep in my office, I didn’t want to wake you.”

Stretching, Logan groaned. He didn’t notice Chuck’s sharp intake of breath at the sound.

“Must’ve slept hard. I don’t even remember my dream.” He shook his head. “I think you were in it…not sure.”

Charles Xavier smiled. “I’m glad that you enjoyed a nap.” Logan got up and nodded to him.

“Thanks for the tea.” He ambled towards the door.

“It was…a pleasure.” The professor smiled wider. “Perhaps you should come back tomorrow night for another cup? It might help you sleep again.”

Logan smiled and nodded. “Okay. Thanks Chuck.”

Xavier chuckled. “You’re welcome. See you tomorrow, Logan.”


End file.
